Meine Liebe
by Kara Papas
Summary: mini series Tale of two enemies. Purity, noble, and under threat of defeat from the Fujino Clan. Will the Kuga Clan survive? Read Forever Yours first and then read A Twist of Fate after finishing Meine Liebe.  Enjoy!
1. Dance

A/N: Ha, nothing important...just an idea. [Disclaimer: Sunrise owns My-Hime

**Meine Liebe **_by Kara Papas_

**  
**_"natsukusa ya  
tsuwamono domo ga  
yume no ato"_

_Matsuo Bashō_

Across the way I see her. No matter how large the battle field I will always find her there. We are here in the same space I cannot grasp the reality of this as body after body falls down near me. I am graceful in my movement as my blade slices through each victim as I draw ever near her. I want those glistening green eyes for myself as I secretly wish this field would only contain the two of us. However she does not see the way I want her to see.

The battle has been going over for years. The clans of the Fujino's and the Kuga's have been fated to forever war. The last children born into the either clan were just two girls. They had secretly hoped for one child to be male so they could settle the dispute in a classic fashion; marriage. I was born with the intention of doing one thing and one thing alone as I spent my childhood with rigorous training to be the master's personal bodyguard. I am not human in my position although I serve my grandfather without question. I lead my warriors into battle against the valiant warriors of the Kuga clan.

One year I saw her as I found myself against five men; such dishonor to go after one opponent as they did. I heard a strong female voice yelling at them and the stopped as I panted furiously. I have severely injured at least three of them as this form fitting armor of lithe female form approached me.

"You shall battle me one day Fujino-sama. I am Kuga Natsuki leader of the Kuga clan as of current since you won in the last combat with my father. I am honored to met such a skilled warrior as yourself. I did not expect you to be a woman nor did I expect you to be so young as I."

She yelled a quick order and her remaining warriors left as they had won that particular battle. She had let me live, such honor. Her green eyes are like cut gems of the richest emerald and her lips are the pinkest hue I have ever seen. It is not uncommon for me to desire another woman as I am not allowed near men. Men are disguising a thing whereas women have a delicacy about them. However she isn't that delicate although her skin appears to porcelain is much tougher as she is the master of her own clan. She is the master of all those lives because at my hands I murdered her beloved father.

This will be the last battle as I charged through the masses as they all helpless run to defend their beloved leader. I want to slice through that armor. I want to see her body. I want to taste her skin. I am infatuated with the enemy. You are my love. You may not know it. I watch you from afar as our clans destroy each other. However your clan is losing and however great your warriors you are the only one who is worthy of my blade. The sound of the retreat horn is calling me and my fellow warriors away. The mass of bodies in my wake and my blood drenched sword are now in her eyes. She is not wearing her helmet her hair is raven colored and as the light hits it the hues of her black hair seem to be a dark blue. She is pure blood; pure. She is not like me for I am bastard child forbidden to ever truly be a Fujino. Those eyes, they burn with such marvelous passion but they are cold and hidden from everyone else. There is no one between you and me. Come to me, my love, and dance with me. Your eyes are now locked upon mine as I remove my helmet let my hair follow freely showing my mixed heritage proudly to her. Her face was ever stoic as she unsheathed her family sword. The blade glimmered as she never once let blood remain on its folded metal. She slashed it out to the right to defined it sharpness as the wind howled painful in its wake.

"Kuga-sama! I am here to resolve our last meeting! Come and dance with me oh leader of the Kugas" I said smoothly.

"They have sounded the retreat. You disobey your lord Fujino-sama." She said walking ever closer with her blade held out to her side not in any form of a stance. She is hinting that I am dishonorable by saying such a thing. It is true though. I will disobey my lord to have a chance to fight against her. She is not too far away from me now. If I and her were to extend our blades the tips would just barely touch.

"You shame me Kuga-sama." I said with a fake wounded pride.

"I did not realize you were a woman…you're skill is very impressive." She still stands with her blade extended to the right.

"Do you not fight women Kuga-sama?"

"I am a woman, myself. I fight when necessary. This isn't one of those times…tell me your name, warrior of the Fujinos."

She wishes to know my name. This is unexpected. My heart is dazzle with the strength of her voice. A voice of splendor, femininity, and depth flows around each cadence.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru. I am servant to the master of the Fujino clan and their top sword's woman."

"Very well then…you must go…Shizuru…we shall dance some other time."

* * *

Greatpumpkin81's Question Corner! 

Kara: You should really be focusing in on that masters rather than bothering these two...

Greatpumpkin: -totally ignore Kara and gleefully staring at ShizNat-

Natsuki: Dude, that's creepy...stop

Shizuru: -waits for question-

Greatpumpkin: Ahem...okay first question. How do you feel about the millions of people fantasizing about you two?

Shizuru: I think it give them something to look forward to...

Natsuki: People do what?

Greatpumpkin: Care to elaborate

Natsuki:-thinks to self about people-

Shizuru: Some people need to exit their own hardships and see metaphorical relations. It's nice because people waste their own personal time to create these stories. I find it to be disturbing at times, but I'm just an anime character after all.

Natsuki: I feel dirty...

Greatpumpkin: Gah...

Kara: I'm so screwed for doing this...

* * *

Not required to review...because I'm not really here anymore. Did you know..withdraw sucks. 


	2. Death

**Meine Liebe **_by Kara Papas_

"Ornaments of blatant scars  
Attire of worn ideals  
Long and tired are the expressions  
Of these aged warriors…."

- Hailey Brunges

Her stance ever so formal as she stood before me waiting for my leave as she stood her ground as her warriors appeared from behind her with the weapons drawn. I cleaned my blade before sheathing remaining where I stood so I gaze upon this noble woman a bit longer. She held her hand up as a simple gesture to her warriors who stopped cold glaring at me with burning hatred. I wanted to test my limits. Our stances were no longer necessary as I walked forward to her. She still held her blade out to her side. She never once flinched as drew closer and closer. My heart is excited as I feel her breaths upon my damp face.

"Shizuru, please, do not come any closer to me…" She said with absolute authority.

"You are not my master…cut me down if you wish." I said as I got a better look at her face. So beautiful, I have never seen someone as beautiful as her. She is my goal, but why did it turn out this way. Her eyes widened as I was almost atop of her.

"You…you have over stepped your bonds Fujino-sama. Please back down…" she was ever stoic and cold. However I could not help but reach out to her hand holding the sword while keeping our eyes locked. My hand wrapped over hers. Now her breathing is not steady she is not a wise leader after all.

"I could kill you right now Kuga-sama…dance with me." I said holding onto her hand. I will break that stoic nature of yours. I will make you crack. I want to see you bleed once. Am I warped for wanting to see you bleed? You will bleed a royal red. You try to pull away from my hand so I slipped my other hand against your back.

"Shameless woman! Release me now! Or I will be forced to cut you down." The Kuga Clan's leader said coldly. Your words hurt my ears but I would love your blade to cut against my form. I want you to add to my scarred body. A special horn is blown from my side. They are calling for me. They know I am alive. I released myself from her as it is never my fault for wanting to be near her even though she is my enemy. She is my love. I know this.

It was not too long when I was before my master tied to a post in the court yard half my body exposed to the world around me. My eyes are lifeless as I stand there awaiting my treatment. I can hear a general arguing for my treatment to be less than this. He demands for me to go without food. Ah, such wonders the compassionate heart of a military tactician. I already know my grandfather's response and I heard it echo as the general found himself upon the ground with the sword, Kiyohime, at his throat.

"Master, we do not have a whip today…we have something new."

"I see, then please try it on this servant who willfully disobeyed my orders. Do not weaken her completely just makes sure she know her actions."

"Yes master."

I heard the sound of the air parting as a smacking sound reverberated throughout the court and the pain shocked my system. They must be using bamboo reeds against me. This is something new as they violently beat me over and over. My mouth hung open as the tears rolled down my face. The pain was unique and something I could not combat as I held desperately onto the post digging my nails deep into the wood. I heard the sounds of a horn being blown in the distance. This was not one of our own. The Kuga Clan is coming into the Fujino Clan's terroritory. What is the meaning of this? The massive gates of the compound opened for the entourage. Upon a black stallion was Kuga Natsuki outside of her armor. I could barely see her as my tears clouded my vision. I heard wind parting much faster this time. MY guard is down. The bamboo crashed into my bruised and tortured back making my voice be heard in a manner I had never done before. This got the attention of the guest on our soil. I do not wish for my secret love to see me like this. However, I am a servant to my clan, I deserve this torture. You are so distant and so close to me at times.

Another servant is trying to lead them inside but Kuga Natsuki is holding her hand up in that fashion she did in the battle field. The servant such their mouth. My, this woman is impressive as she can command even the servants of the enemy clan. She walked over seeing my exposed body as I weakly held onto the post turning my head to avoid her eyes.

"Why are you beating this warrior?" The tone of her voice is different from the battle field. I am not familiar with this side of this woman. I am intrigued. I slowly and clumsily regained my footing opening my mouth.

"….I disobeyed my master….and I did not kill you…I am receiving my punishment. I am to be shamed by being beat and by being exposed as a woman." I said hearing the sound of the bamboo reed coming back for another lash. I instinctively shut my eyes and heard it connect with something but not my body.

"I will not have you beat her while I am hear discussing my withdrawal from this war." She is here to admit defeat. As she stood there I opened my eyes to see my master approaching with his person entourage. My grandfather, master, same difference, he was not at all pleased as he called out for Kuga Natsuki to stop messing around with lowly scum like myself. I laughed to myself. He says this about me, but in my blood there is his too. You contributed to the scum on this post my master.

"Kuga, do not worry yourself with this woman. She is my bastard grand daughter." He said so easily. I am like an ornament to him. Someone that is easily expendable. Kuga Natsuki glared at his simple smug answer.

"You must forgive me Fujino. I am the leader of my clan, but I am the age of your grand daughter. You do not need to beat her. As a gift to my amicable surrender I want you to give me this woman." She wants me. I am in a complete state of bliss. However my grandfather did not like this demand. He unsheathed his sword and cut the bonds to the post.

"Come before me and kneel. You are no longer any use to me and I will not have you taken by this woman!" I fell to my knees in front of my master moving my hair from my neck as I bowed my head. I shall die knowing she wanted me.

"You crazy fool! She is your best warrior, but because she is a bastard you would rather her dead. I am surrendering to you. I would have no use for her sword skills! I would use her as my personal servant. STOP!" She is fighting for my life. This is my end and I have not once know more happiness than now.

* * *

Greatpumpkin81's Question Corner 

Greatpumpkin: Okay...next question! -waits- Do you have a favorite part in the stories you been in by Kara Papas?

Kara: -holding a katana from her most recent story- No...they can't answer this one.

Shizuru: Kara-san, you are being unreasonable.

Natsuki: I'm fine with it...I hate answering questions. I mean..hell I always get bugged by everyone about stuff.

Shizuru: -smacks Natsuki-

Natsuki: Stupid author!

* * *

I'm tired. I hope this makes things even more angsty. 


	3. Consort

A/N: I only have this to say. For you.

Disclaimer: My-Hime is owned by Sunrise.

**Meine Liebe**_ by Kara Papas_

"Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die." -Amelia Burr

I am not breathing heavy. I am not certain if I am breathing at all. My heart has been fulfilled as I hear my love fight for my life. There is no contest in my heart any longer; I am in love with you completely.

The air is beating upon my aching back as I feeling the skin pulse from being split open by the bamboo reeds. My eyes are sorely focused upon the dirt I kneel upon and my own shadow as a curtain of hair blinds me from my surroundings.

"….STOP! You FOOL!!!" Kuga Natsuki yelled behind me. What is this passion in her voice? Do you pity me this much?

"You no longer have the place to bargain with Kuga!" My lord and master yelled. He is bringing the noble sword Kiyohime over his head. I know this for his left shoulder always makes the slightest popping noise that even now I can still hear. I hear something else as well. My ears cannot tell what this sound it outside for the placement of silent feet. This is a trained warrior. They are as skilled as I. What did they hold as they attempt their daring move?

The sword is descending down to its destination which is below my neck. The blade should have no difficulty slicing through it. I will be like air to its graceful steel. My blood even though it is as defiant as I it will not stick to the folded steel's surface. It will run like oil on water. However the silent movements of the warrior are stirring again as only one foot has moved. They are in a bracing stance to catch, to catch a blade! The wind whips around my body as the sound dances marvelously about my head; the sound of bamboo against steel.

"KUGA!" My master's voice is astounded and I remain still only to listen and not see. I can only imagine that his black eyes are filled with hatred as there would be one brave enough to defy him.

"I said stop." This is a much stronger feminine voice than before but the owner is the same. Her tone is vicious and biting. I do not have to see her to know what she looks like. Right now her midnight tresses are settling upon her delicate yet broad shoulders. Her emerald eyes are cold as the arctic airs of Russia and porcelain lids are in a strong glare framing those green orbs. Her stance is unmatched by anyone there except me, but I am for dead. The steel is screeching from the dent it has placed in the bamboo. My master is stepping away. I remain still.

"You challenge me on my own land!!" He has been made a fool in front of the best of his army and the leader's of Kuga's army. He will do something unwise in his pursuit of repairing his pride. My master has one choice to destroy this clan forever just for the head of servant girl who would be his bastard granddaughter. However Natsuki Kuga has much more on the line if she is to lose. She will dishonor her name forever, her people will be butchered, and the land will be divided amongst the pure blood heirs. She has much to lose over one whelp like myself.

"I do." That voice makes my soul weak at the core and just to know she is speaking so strongly makes wish I were dead for this cannot be real.

"You will die fast against me. You are nothing more than a WOMAN!" My master should be careful with his words. I have never once seen this so called woman draw her sword. The one time I did, she never once took up a fighting stance. I do not know her fighting technique, but I do know that she is as skilled as I if she can easily block the striking blow of a ancient sword.

"Then I shall disarm you with this bamboo reed that is baptized in the blood of your best swords woman and kill you with that blade, Kiyohime." Her words are all short and simple. She has told him exactly what she has planned. There is no bluffing tone that I can sense. I am in love with this woman for I can hear the slightest bit of joy in her voice as she tells him this. She wants to cut him down is this fashion. It is not so honorable to be disarmed and killed by your own family heirloom, but she will do it for she says so. "With your blessing…" What is this? This is a very faint whisper, but it is her. Is she asking me? She is.

I hear the sound of dirt grinding against itself near by me. It is her. "Please…." Another faint whisper from those lips I so desire. Let me be dead. Please let me be dead and this be my personal hell. This cannot be real. You cannot be real.

"Well Kuga! What is taking you!!" My master grows impatient but he will not charge. He will wait because this duel is on his land. However if this were the battle field he would cut her down in a second. I feel the closeness of another by me. There is sweetness to their scent. However my eyes are still fixed to the dirt.

"Are you so trained that you will not disobey to answer me? Have you lost so much? You should die, by all means. You have killed many of my men in battle. I will and have forgiven you for all that. I do not need your sword because I am better skilled. I have no such use for another killer as myself. However…you are damaged flower that just needs to be replanted. Let me sow you into myself. Give me your blessing, Shizuru." I found myself in those words and hand touching my face so gently I could feel until I moved against to let my eyes reach hers. I was too parched to speak, but only nodded feeling the fear and anxiety enter me once and for all.

She stood without a seconds notice and my master spat upon me only to receive a quick blown from the reed against his left shoulder. My eyes were trained on him and not her. I did not wish to see this demon she spoke of. Yes, she is a demon if I am just a simple killer to her. She is more skilled and can easily boast about it. My master took the strike as the start of the duel and instantly lunged out to pierce the heart of his offending opponent. She easily dodged this fast jab and swung the bamboo reed against his right shoulder split the cloth there and the skin. She is just toying with him and he is already breaking sweat because he has now realized the error of his judgment.

In his desperation he lifted the sword above his head and went charging at her. I had no choice but to watch as I promised myself I would keep my eyes upon my master. Her movements are swift and random, but to a trained killer like myself I know what she is planning. She is bringing him in close so she can complete the rest of the bargain. The sword is now on its descent path for her right shoulder, but she moves to her left. She only does two quick strikes to his wrists causing Kiyohime to fly right into her grasp. Fear washing over the face of my master as Natsuki repostions her grip twirling Kiyohime in the most beautiful dance ever. My master right foot had not touched the ground by the time she had beheaded him.

"It is over." She said simply as everyone fell to their knees before but me. I feebly began to stand when the same man who had administered my punishments earlier quickly swung out with another reed that instantly marred my already wounded back. As my eyes clenched shut I heard the quick movements of feet padding closer.

"My lord….she is….NO…NOOO!" The rest was a simple choking sound followed by thud.

"I want a message sent to my camp. I am the lord of these lands. I want all my armies to stop fighting each other now. Also I want a doctor for my consort." Her voice is so strong. I cannot ever forget that. She has a consort? Even the female attendants are questioning her ever so gently as not to get their throats slit.

"My lady, what consort do you speak of?"

"Are you blind!" She is very serious about this so called consort. "She is right here before me on the ground with her back bleeding!" I am. It is. I am…I am hers.

* * *

No omake tonight, but shall I continue??? Because this is a good place to end it. 


	4. Hearts And Hands

**A/N**: An overdo wait. Here is the fourth chapter of Meine Liebe. I'm back, btw. I apologize if some of you have already read this on my LJ.

**Disclaimer**:Mai Hime is owned by the Sunrise monsters.

**Meine Liebe**

Making my mouth purse and part.

It was your eyes and their solace

Finding in me the broken chalice.

As my sign of damaged purity

You sought to give me dignity." - Hailey Brunges

I could not believe this moment I had experienced as I was being slowly undressed and guided into a special hot spring to aid my wounds. The section I was in appeared to be natural, but it was man made as the water contained special herbs and medicines to relax me. The attendants left telling me I would be joined by someone to help me I hesitated not being familiar with any of this treatment.

After the display of skill and demonic grace from Natsuki, I had only wondered why? She had argued with the servants of my clan until she finally had me taken to her own lands herself. Her steed, Duran, is an Arabian horse which is uncommonly fast but I had no complaints as I discovered this when running with her. Her men were terrified of me and one had begged Natsuki to let him take me just in case I decided I wanted to kill her.

Flashback

"My lady! Please, this woman is a barbarian compared to you. She kills for the pleasure of it! I do not want my master to be in such danger!"

"She is no threat to me. She has been at countless battles that I have been at. If she had truly wanted me dead…I would have been dead now because she is just that skilled. She will ride with me. I shall not repeat myself."

"But my lady!"

The man was quickly silenced as Natsuki's green eyes glare upon his weakness called fear. She pulled a dagger from her saddle and tossed it at his feet. She then motioned someone to help me upon the steed as she quickly got on behind me.

"Rest your back against my chest. It may sting but the closer you are to me the less it will hurt…"

My heart cannot handle this sudden flow of emotions. I do not know how to react to her. I felt her right hand on my chest below my breasts pushing me against her and finally wrapping around me tightly.

"I will not let you go…I won't…." My love, you whisper so sweetly. Is it for me only? I have only heard this voice today and it is beautiful.

Flashback End

So here I was at her personal compound in her hot spring. The steam and the smell of herbs was far too relaxing for me to really place a formal compliant about not wanting or desiring any company. I could not see passed all the steam when I notice a silhouetted figure appear. The figure was that of a woman's and it became clearer who that was as they came to the edge on the hot spring. Only clad in a robe stood the one person I would have wanted to join me; Natsuki.

"May I join you?" Her voice was tired yet there was something else that pulled on my heart that I heard in her voice. I heard lust. Perhaps I am imagining this maybe it is just her way of sounding tired.

"My Lady, you may do as you wish. I am but a lowly servant to you now…" I meekly responded closing my eye and tilting my head down to bow. Then I heard the rustle of fabric plopping to the ground. So I like a crow drawn to a shiny gem my eyes shot forward to find the fabric. Standing inside the circle of the fabric were her bare legs and my eyes slowly feasted as they went up the body. This, naked form, is too much for me. I am not thinking anymore as I am now breathing heavy on my own. She is walking forward now lowering herself into the same spring as myself. What wonders I must be experiencing. No, I must have passed out in the hot waters and I'm being revived as we speak. Oh, but her skin is so beautiful. I can honestly say this is not what I imagined….this is better. Her body looks so frail when on the battle field but this body is delicately toned. I'm happy this is a hot spring so my face is already red. I am shoulder deep and for some strange reason I have wrapped my arms across my chest. She is waist deep and has not stopped to sit across from me.

"I have told all of _my_ servants you are my consort. What shall I do now?" She said in a tough voice with a teasing edge. She is standing in front of me taunting me with the proximity of her naked form. "Now, may I join you?" I sighed and shifted myself to the side.

"I suppose I have no choice if my Lady wishes it." I said in a pouting tone which made her loses her cool composure. Natsuki sat by me and let a relieved sigh. She is very beautiful. I can only think about how beautiful she is and now that I seen her body; I know I must restrain myself.

"Let me see your back…" Her hand is on my shoulder. Her hand is on my body commanding me to move for her. I want to move in many ways for her, but I will obey with this simple wish to see if I may impose my own wish upon her. I can feel her finger tracing near the torn and bruised skin. My hand instinctively sought for something to grab and my hand appeared on the stone slab I had been leaning against.

"I'm sorry…did I hurt you.." Her tone was very fixed as if she had always talked to me like this as if we had always been together and this was normal. I looked over my shoulder with pained gaze locking onto her emerald eyes.

"I will take anything from you…anything…I'm fine." My declaration of unspoken love for you; I know you see only pain as my eyes can only send that. I only know that I love you and you touch even tough it is unintentionally causing my body pain; I love it. My mind can only think of those lips. I am waiting for you to respond as I turn around placing my hand on your wrist making you look at the water to where our hands are. Natsuki gulped as she looked back at me with guilty eyes. Is this all a lie? She is stricken with guilt. My touch, it bothers her. MY heart is sinking.

"I need to tell you something." She said out of the blue moving back against the hot stone slab. "You defeated the last lord of my clan; my father. Your grandfather took the life of my mother. I took the life of your father…I killed him on the battle field. He fought honorably…" She looked away. "I am sorry for taking him from you. He was the only one who showed you love. My father never loved me because I was not born as a man, but a woman. I hated only your grandfather. I cannot hate you. I wanted you to hate me though. I wanted it, but on the battle field…you did not show any hatred towards me. I then felt it when you came face to face with me…." She looked back at me smiling. "You must hate me now though." The smile left her beautiful face.

"My father may have loved me, but he did not fight for me. He only loved me from afar because he was afraid of dishonoring himself further. I cannot hate you for what you have done. It was a battle. You honor me by letting me know my father died by your hands as I have wished for you to kill me as well." I said it. I said one of my darker wishes and she was in shock.

"Do you still wish that?" She asked with a worried tone again making me feel as if we had always done this. We have always been together throughout time and continuum. I cannot wish to be cut down by you any longer now that I here with you in such an intimate way. I shall let you know that I wish something different then.

"I no longer wish that. There is something else I wish for…" I let my words hang as I slowly run my hand up her arm as her eyes remained on mine.

"And that is…" Her voice is full of anticipation. I will take this as far as I can because I still think I'm drowning. I will know soon though. "Close your eyes…" She listened to me. Her eyes, those beautiful green eyes have been sealed away by porcelain eyelids. My hand is now cupping the side of her face as my heart is running. I am drawing myself closer to her bringing our lips frightful close. I bite my bottom lip in hesitation but push on. "My wish is…to kiss you.." I said it very softly as my lips almost brush against hers right before our lips finally met. My heart leaped as I was in wonder of the softness of their texture and the warmth of them. I want more. I want to taste her, will she let me. Natsuki didn't seem bothered by this action.

"Is there more to this wish, my love…" The words, they came form her mouth against my own. She said them. My heart is wild now. I am thinking of her. Everything of her I am thinking about her body. My love, you are my love and I am yours. Is there more to this wish? It is not a wish any longer but a fiery lust. I wonder if you can sense that? My Natsuki can you tell me my desires of you.

"Yes…" I said it with a longing as our foreheads rested against each other. Her grin is taunting and cruel.

"Then…tell me…what you want but do not act upon it…if you can." She almost cackled. This is truly torture. Oh Natsuki, what are you doing to me. You want to know want I want. I must vocalize my needs to you.

"Natsuki, I want to do more than just simply kiss you. I want…much more…but I am ashamed to tell you any further for you may find me disgusting." I said closing my eyes. I felt her lips on my soon after and as if responding to my unspoken needs she answered them as I opened my mouth for her. I am becoming weak from this joy; this bliss. She broke the kiss and she whispered to me her wishes and desires. Forever this I know real. Yes, my love, you are real and I am as well. My voice and my heart speak in tune. What wonder it is that you are with me and I am really here with you, wanting you and you wanting me.

"I want all of you…" The words to break my seal; my mask and my heart.

* * *

Please remember to leave a review...even if its just a period. 


	5. Chambers

**Warning: I called for beta's.**

**No beta's answered.**

**So this has not been beta-ed.**

A/N: I may not make a sixth chapter as this is a mini-series. I hope you enjoy. It haas been quite sometime since the last "intimate" chapter thing. Yah...okay I'll shut up now.

**Meine Liebe** _by Kara papas_

_"I will cover you with love when next I see you, with caresses, with ecstasy. I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die. I want you to be amazed by me, and to confess to yourself that you had never even dreamed of such transports... When you are old, I want you to recall those few hours, I want your dry bones to quiver with joy when you think of them."_

_ Gustave Flaubert_

_**Chapter 5 Chambers**_

"I want all of you….Shizuru…" I am a broken girl for you, my love.

The words are teasingly cruel but so powerful. I want them to take my soul and purge all my sins and then I wish to make one last sin. A sin of flesh to taste her body as the water does, always traveling over ever inch of that precious pale skin. She is standing now her lithe form makes my heart burn furiously and makes me thirst. The light is aiding her teasing ways as each flame flickers the light glows from the sheen of her wet skin. I shudder at the sight of her form and again my chest begins to rise and fall. She extends her hand to me and I find my hand in her strong yet delicate grasp. Our skin, our wet skin, is touching. Her face has a mirthful expression as we exit the hot spring. She is not calling attendants to her aid. She grabs a towel and processes to dry my body off with gentle pats. A smile remains on her face as she does this and I make no protests against her; my love. She can do what she wants. I want her to.

"My chambers are not too far from here…" Her voice is so calm and knowing and ready. She knows what she wants and what I've been longing for. My green eyed raven haired beauty begins to walk away but I stop her.

"Let me do the same for you…please." I whisper making her come close to hear me. She has lost her composure again under the power of my voice and my eyes. Were we warriors once. I do not know. Here we are strong women commanding the strength of hell in the movements of hands, arms, legs, and feet. Yet, I shall command no more and only be commanded to be for you. I took my time feeling her form through the cloth I used to dry her body with gently exhaling on her skin. She exhaled above me and knelt down so she could be face to face with me.

"Why do you exist?" Her eyes are wild with an emotion I had always been hiding. "You have taken my heart with your voice and those hands. I can still feel you against me…" Her lips are so rich and tempting. I wish and want them to be against mine. Natsuki I exist for you; do you not know that I love you.

"My Lord…I am here for you…" I said simply. She frowned a bit and became downcast as we both stood. Have I said something you do not like? I know what you wish for. I cannot complete this wish though. I will never be pure for you although my body has remained untouched. My soul is not pure. "I cannot hope for anything else other than to be with every waking hour…does this not satisfy you?" My voice has a slight tremble of anxious fear that is so soft only my heart could know. Her eyes deepen with a look that make my heart rise to the point where I was not certain if I could breath any longer. My heart raced and fluttered ever so greatly in became a painful longing.

"Satisfy me?" Her lips have curled into a devilish smile as she grabbed both of my hands and led me to her chambers. The volume I could write of each and every sensation running through my body down to the tiniest nerve drove me to pure excitement. Throbbing is the only word that can describe my chest's center; the blossom that is bursting in my soul; the knowledge that I am to have such a wondrous thing because you have made it evident that I can be with one.

Within her inner sanctum I found myself gently against a finery of silken sheets and furs covered in a scent of her. I am shameful to long for this scent to be on my body, but I so need this to be free of my prison that is my mind. The prison that restricts what is eternal and never ending; my soul longs for that release. I can feel her breath against the side of my neck make my skin run into a fury of goose bumps and I hear lips part. Yes, this more than anything I could have ever dreamed of, I know this now as I feel the hot moistness of her mouth and tongue against my neck. My hands ideally go about searching the surface of her sculpted back forgetting my own. I am certain she taking all of me into her and I cannot breath I just cannot breath my body is tense and tightening just with the power of her lips against my flesh.

She has stopped for moment and my eyes opened again to only find themselves locked into the richest green eyes I had ever seen. Those eyes peered upon mine as if they had always belonged. Neither of us had a blush upon our skin, but I could feel it rising inside of me. She is stirring something deep within my being. Again she baits me with those lust lips and I know I can no longer fight myself but desperately try as my hands remain against her back. I must beckon her closer I cannot resist it. My hands gently push upon her and she has obeyed my simple wish.

"What do we do from here, my lady…" Her words sound so innocent as if asking me the way home and I know it so well. My heart is driving me wild I cannot think as my chest heaves with anticipation. She lowers her body ever so slightly to mine making each touch of skin ever so delightful as our skin was becoming more and more sensitive as the middle our bodies to breasts touched. Nothing, I know, nothing could have enchanted more as my mouth opened releasing a sigh I had never heard before. My body is sounding out things that only she can bring forth in me, but she is just as amazed. I rushed my hands from her lower back to her shoulders to coax her lips to mine. I will welcome you home fully Natsuki. I do not know completely what it means, but I know it is there within me to make it happen.

"Shizuru…tell me…what now?" Her lips move against mine if only to tease me more and my heart is screaming wildly as I know I cannot leap forth and take her. She can feel it. She can feel my pulse but that look in her eyes; so innocent and pure. Her voice she hushed and deep calling to something in me so basic and primal.

"My love…oh my sweet love…you kiss me and from there we shall do what our bodies ask us." I said so quietly against her lips returning this baiting sensation now understanding her pulse and I felt it mingle with mine. "So kiss me…Natsuki…just once and from there…." My lips are finally stolen and my arms tighten around her back. We are lovers in this moment and now until the end of time. We shall share our lives forever; I am sure that our story will be known through the love lust of others and their enviable spite.

My body was not speaking but writhing uncontrollably as my heart spun out of control as Natsuki seemingly tasted each part of my body halting herself at moments. The texture of her lip and tongue are being imprinted upon me as she patiently tends to sensitive swells of my breasts. I am not familiar with any these sensations as my mind pays close attention as she travels further across my body. My body is laden with sweat that only seems to fuel her passion more. Her hands travel after her kisses never letting any sensation die down and I try to relieve her of this, but I am unwilling to do so. I have wanted this for so long for her to touch me in such a fashion. Her hands have now moved ahead of her mouth as gently coaxes my legs apart with the same hands that wield the graceful family sword. My face is hot as I feel her panting breathes against my most sensitive region. My face is set ashamed for I can feel myself trembling at those breaths.

I began to lift myself as she remained where she was at lost in a mirthful curiosity. My face reddened more as a part of me longed for her explore me, but I did not know for my virgin's innocence would not let me know these shameful things. My heaving chest slowed as I gained some strength upon my body until Natsuki pressed on mirthfulness. My voice became strained as my mind could no longer tell me what sensation was. My heart now showed me what it was to really be set a fury as I lost myself to rhythm of Natsuki lips and tongue. Heavenly must be what this is for I find myself blinded unable to open my eyes but my heart sings incoherently from my mouth only making Natsuki more fluid in her motions. As if she knew I could only want more she slipped her slender fingers within me. The sensation was somewhat painful but with the constant motion I became lost feeling that tense build up.

My hands gripped upon the sheets beneath our sweating bodies as my back arched and the sting of my wounds shouted at me adding a mixture of pain to this greatening pleasure. I do not know if I could survive this building within. I had never felt so elated as I did at that moment and I did not bellow but desperately spoke out as I could no longer hold myself together.

"Natsuki….I love you…I love you…" I said those words and her name and her lips were against my mine clad in the taste of my own body and I found myself holding onto her again as I found my soul released from its prison. I am set to flight always soaring to know only she can bring from this high back her side.

For you, my love, my Natsuki, I shall do the same.

* * *

Review please 


	6. Delicately Rough

A/N: Meh, say what you will. I was going to write some racey hot emo smex fanfic called the Last Christmas Present but I decided to do this instead. There is no way of doing this...as I am sadly out of the practice of this. LOL -cough- So here I give you the other side... Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it and even to those who don't. It's a present day damn it! Go unwrap those gifts.

Disclaimer: Sunrise should give all the M rated writers the rights to Shiznat for christmas.

Meine Liebe Chapter 6

**Delicately Rough**

"_I love you - those three words have my life in them."  
by Alexandrea to Nicholas III _

I do not believe the night was over although I am not certain time had even passed within that moment of bliss given to me by my dearest love. My body ached and throbbed as my body pulsed in waves of pleasure still as I found myself locked in the embrace of Natsuki. She was holding onto me tightly each time my body trembled. My arms also encircled her body as I held onto her even more placing gentle kisses across her shoulders. With one breath I inhaled her in. It was that same basic instinct that drove me earlier and my heart was spun wildly. Natsuki pulled me closer atop her lap brushing our bodies together as she bit at her bottom lip.

Oh how cruelly you tease me Natsuki sucking at that lip that I wish to have against my own. The softness of them, I know that softness intimately and I desire it so. My heart would no longer let my desires go unchecked as my warrior spirit, the creature from the battle field took over. I was gentle in my approaches as I let Natsuki know my plan.

"My love…Natsuki…let me take you…let me have you…" I could not find the right way of saying but each time I spoke Natsuki's breathing became more and more unsteady. It was a mere task for her to take control of my will and actions just so long ago and now she was just a maiden crossed with her duties and lusts. I shall make a woman of you Natsuki. I will make your voice sing out as you hadn't before. These cries you shall sing will be far more shaking than any order given across the battle field.

I found my lips and tongue meshing with hers as I coxed her to her back against the silken sheets and furs now mixed with out scents. She lay out before me as lean back up to view my love's beauty once more. Her body intoxicates me so wildly. I have always imagined that she'd be beautiful, but nothing compares to the state she is in now; her raven hair in mess beneath and behind her head against the array of sheets and covers. The way her hands where placed. Natsuki's right hand was near her mouth with a finger firmly placed between her teeth as she bit down on it panting hard through the opening of her mouth. The left hand was just atop her body resting below her navel. However it was the way Natsuki bit down on her finger and the way her head was turned. Yes, she was teasing me to madness. Devouring her was an option in my mind and I wanted to do anything and everything I could to satisfy her and myself. I do not know if I can be however. The blushing red cheeks and her heaving breasts makes me skin tingle.

I cannot stop looking though at this canvas before me. From her head to her toes there is only beauty. I could be a foolish in my observation but I shall go on. I find myself looking across her body noting the wetness glistening across her just from sweat alone. I return to those baiting lips of hers again. Just one kiss and I began to travel downward as she did with me but I dare say I was more tentative than her.

I heard a heavy gasp escaped from my love's mouth as she arched back in response to where my lips and tongue now circled. I have not reached passed her navel yet but was consumed by this desire to tease the swells of her breast. I paused and grinned at the sensitiveness of her body and I decide to gently tease her with my teeth. Ever a wonder I believe we are. Envious to many though we stand as warriors we are but simple girls who go against the laws of everything considered natural. Yet, my sweet love, here we are bathing in our love for each other expressing it in the strongest form and way.

"Shizuru…you must…stop…I don't think I can…" Natsuki was panting hard as she tried to combat herself. I could not stand for her objection or her order as I silenced her firmly with a kiss. Oh, but you probably knew I'd kiss you if you put in a compliant. You are far to proud to admit you want me to kiss you. I stopped the kiss and peered into those rich emerald gems once more and your eyes pleaded for so much more and you mouth trembled as I intentionally placed my thigh between your legs.

"Mmmm, is there anything you wish me to do _my Lord_…" I almost purred the words as licked and began to nibble on her bottom lip and down to her chin. I put more weight and pressure on my thigh making Natsuki quickly gasp. "Are you certain there isn't anything you want?" I teased her just as cruelly as she had me and now the desperation was showing in her green eyes. I leaned back down to her ear and whispered hotly to her.

"There are things I can do just from my deepest desires for you. I will show you that demon from the battle field your soldiers so feared…that demon that wanted ravage you whole till there was nothing left. The one that worships you now…let me have you. I know you want this…I want this…" the words I had spoken to her left her silent; always and ever a constant longing for the two of us. Where has my shameful innocence gone? My love you have truly taken it from me, as my devil runs a muck inside my head. I felt her hand go upon my sides and her finger tips began to trace the edges of my wounds and bruises. I shut my eyes as the light waves of pain danced in my mind.

"Yes…" The one word she said. I did not know what it meant however. My mind was distracted by the pain pulsing through it in that one moment. She is playing with me in the most cruel of fashions. However the way she said yes tenses my body. A light breathy whisper and yet that husky tone is still there. I becoming hotter as press on placing kisses across the flat part of her stomach as I reach passed her navel. She had already parted her legs for me showing that desperation in her silent way, but to me it screams wildly. This desire she is so ashamed to be fulfilled but wants so badly. I match her moist heat with that of my mouths taking her in. Her hips began to rock ever so slightly and I found myself amused by this but decided to forcefully place my hands against them. Yes, my oasis in a desert. Ravenous was one good word to describe the appetite she boiled into my blood as Natsuki gasped my name.

"Shizuru…kiss me…" It was a quick pant but my heart leapt at her simple command; wish. I captured her lips again as I slipped my hand passed her navel and slipped my fingers into that heat that was driving her to say my name constantly as I stroked her in a fast rough motion. Mirth was now set upon my face as I watched her sort her emotions from the pleasure to the pain. I felt the tension of her body close around my fingers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. All the strength he had washed away as she loosened her embrace around me. Our lips met in a final kiss as the night finally claimed our battle stricken bodies.

What dreams I have dreamed. I wish never to awake from this one. But if I do let me die for my death will be slumber and with that I will find you; my love.

* * *

I shall do one last chapter after this...reviewage! Merry Christmas! -starts working on D.L.A.M. and a MHtMov- 


	7. History

A/N: Okay I apologize for the ending, but I wanted to make a twist in the romance story. I like looping everything together.

A/N 2 : So this is a new remark after a few years of this being posted. There is more to the story line. If you like to read on about this storyline please read **Forever Yours**. And to make things even better read **A Twist of Fate** after **Forever Yours** for an alternate perspective.

Meine Liebe by kara papas

**Chapter 7 - History's Remarks**

_"Whoever wishes to foresee the future must consult the past; for human events ever resemble those of preceding times. This arises from the fact that they are produced by men who ever have been, and ever shall be, animated by the same passions, and thus they necessarily have the same results.  
- Machiavelli "_

History is a pursuit many find futile but for others the pursuit is an entanglement of raw pleasure. The lives of unknown people can be discovered and wrapped into the finding of history. Even to the point where one can lose themself in this endeavor to translate and restore the finding a of such.

In an ancient time somewhere in the east of Kyoto a Dr. Sugiura discovered the manuscripts and artwork detailing a story. The first impression she had was it was forklore, but as her research went on it became evident that there was something more to the story of the Raven and the Snake.

Dr. Sugiura found herself several months later standing in museum staring at an ancient katana with the name plate reading, "Kiyohime". The near by story plate lightly detailed that the origins of the sword were unknown but said that the sword had given rise to a story about a widow who fell madly in love with a monk. That her love transformed her and she ended up killing the monk in the end. The lazy brunette shifted in her stance and looked to the sword and then sat down on a near by bench and removed a spiral notebook from her satchel. She turned to a book marked page and tiredly look upon her own handwriting reading the translated passage.

-fade into passage-

For my sweet love we lead our clans nobly and together. I have never held the hilt of a sword in my hands since before that day you freed me from my prison. What time has passed for us in our youthful attire of looks. There are many more dangers looming about, and as fearsome as we are I can't say what will happen.

You have taken that sword of my family to be strengthened in the kelm of your blacksmith and yet you go there yourself with me in tow. The kelm is hot and lighting the room with reddish hues dancing across the open room and upon us. You green eyes shimmer as sit the blade into the kelm to heat and reform it. You quickly take the red hot spring metal placing it upon a flat surface as you quickly inscribe two words on it; _my love._ You steal my heart everyday. Is it possible to have an undefeatable love every moment. Yet somehow, you make anything possible, as the sizzle of the metal to water makes my chest heave.

"I shall ride into battle with your voice attached to this blade." The words leave her mouth so proudly as she turns her head looking to my reddish brown eyes with those emerald eyes.

"Must you go..." I said with the tension building in my chest. "Must you leave me, as a woman and not your warrior. Let me fight for you. I cannot just..." Her finger landed across my lips as my heart skipped once more.

"You cannot spill blood anymore. I will not have my love dance on the battle field any longer." Those word meant nothing to me as my restraint against my desires could never work as your finger teased my lips as I gently kissed your finger and then your hand. My gaze looked to your pale face which was now so much more red in the reddish light. A blush for me alone, my perfect beauty.

-fade out of passage-

Midori sighed and walked back to the case and looked at the blade one more time seeing no branding mark on the blade and called over the museum floor assistant.

"This is just a display piece, right?" Midori said smiling as she pulled out her papers proving who she was.

"Yes ma'am. I can get the museum curator to show you the real one." The museum assistant looked around and came closer to Midori and Midori inched closer in response. "I've actually seen it myself. It doesn't look a thing like this blade. It's a katana, but they say there is a message on it."

Midori's eyes shimmered with that thought in her head. All this history was tied to her huge search for the timeline of HiMEs, and it was leading her to a most interesting revelation that the metaphysical world was more real than she had ever thought. Though she had no proof, but she believed the Raven and the Snake were lives of former HiMEs that had just been in the last Carnival. The brunette stood beside the curator as they removed the blade from the sheath.

Midori looked at the strange characters upon the blade. She had become so familiar with them and had translated them countless times as she read them out loud.

"My love..."

The remaining manuscript Midori finished translating left her heart broken as she read the last passage.

-fade into last passage-

The years have been forever and the lands are struck with civil war. My lord has ridden to battle and has returned to me, and with her I shall sleep eternally.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Don't forget reading the follow up to Meine Liebe! Forever Yours talks about the battle Natsuki rides off to. A Twist of Fate is an alternate version of that same battle. Make sure you read the Forever Yours first!

Again thanks so much for reading.


End file.
